


Stirred, Not Shaken

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Graphic Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome sex and James Bond movie references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirred, Not Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt from Antares: 'SG-1, Jack/Daniel/Paul, never say never again'

Sixty-nining Daniel from above, still sliding back and forth in Daniel's throat, Paul pulled his mouth off Daniel's cock and gasped, "We can't do this anymore."

Drilling Paul slowly and relentlessly from behind, Jack said, "And yet, here we are."

Lifting his hips off the bed in a thrusting plea for resumed suction, looking up at Jack's balls rhythmically slapping Paul's ass a few inches from his face, mouth and throat filled with thick, fleshy cock, Daniel just groaned.

Paul reapplied his lips and tongue and added a swirl of fingertips over Daniel's balls, and Daniel groaned again, deeper in his chest, a slur of sound around Paul's cock. Paul's mouth was as competent and efficient in bed as it was in the control room. Getting head from Jack was fast, hot, needy, drenched, desperate suckling; when Jack blew him, he always blew too soon. When Jack did anything to him, it was impossible for either of them to maintain control. With controlled, competent Paul in the mix, sex could last for an hour. When one of them got too close, Paul would pull off, or pull out, on the pretense of having something important to say. And eventually, when it was time for people to start coming, the unimportant important things would work their way around to the session's all-important code phrase.

It was time now. Under the teasing, licking swirls of tongue and fingers, Daniel's balls tightened up into themselves and Daniel's cock tightened down into itself -- and Paul pulled off and said, "OK, I'll grant that we're doing it now. But we can never do it again."

Jack's rhythm didn't falter as he heard the set-up for the phrase. He kept thrusting, hard and smooth and steady, fucking Paul's cock into Daniel's throat. Daniel whined around it, close to coming from the relentless oral penetration alone -- from how delicious Paul's fat, uncut cock was, from how hot it was knowing that every thrust of it came from Jack. Paul lapped at his shaft and nibbled his glans, maintaining a holding pattern, still driving Daniel half out of his mind.

Finally, _finally_ Daniel felt Jack swing at Paul's pitch: sensed a peripheral blur of movement as Jack moved his hands to grip Paul's hips, felt the jolt of aroused stillness go through Paul's body as Jack took charge of him, felt Paul's cock go doubly, rigidly hard as Jack immobilized him. Daniel tightened his lips in tandem with it, taking charge of the stimulation on his end, long pulsing sucks with surges of tongue, and then all he felt on his own cock was Paul's hot, breathy groans, as Jack's immobilizing grip and Jack's steady fucking and Daniel's pulsing suction overrode his multi-tasking abilities.

"Never say never," Jack said, in a dark singsong. It was a query. Paul grated out "Oh -- god -- _again_" in response. Jack delivered one more jarring, driving thrust into Paul's prostate, Paul's cock burst down Daniel's throat, and Paul's face, contorting in orgasm, rubbed over Daniel's straining shaft and head.

Daniel swallowed and savored with what patience he had left while Jack worked every drop out of Paul's plumbing. He ran hands up the insides of Paul's thighs, complementing the grip of Jack's hands on his hips, feeling for the flood of muscle relaxation that would mean Paul was ready for the deeper, rougher plowing he was about to get. When the inner thighs went as soft and pliable as the dick in his mouth, Daniel slid out from under, down the bed, and rolled up and around behind Jack, and reached for the lube.

"Which one's up next?" Jack asked, rocking gently in Paul's soft, relaxed ass while Paul sank down onto his arms and face and braced.

"_Octopussy_," Daniel said, pouring lube over himself, "alphabetical _or_ by release date."

"Only alphabetical," Paul said, from his mattress-and-bedcovers muffle. "_Octopussy_ came out first."

"_Never Say Never_ shouldn't even _count_," Jack said, voice straining upwards as Daniel corkscrewed slick fingers into him.

"_Roger Moore_ shouldn't even count," Daniel shot back, withdrawing his fingers to rub tenderly around Jack's throbbing, blooming hole.

Deftly defusing the rising hostilities, Paul said, "How about if we start over with the books?"

Seeing Jack's _OK by me_ nod-and-shrug, Daniel lined himself up, pushed his cock deep into Jack's ass and Jack's cock deep into Paul's ass, and said, "_Casino Royale_, here we come."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Love the One You're With"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74316) by [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks)




End file.
